


Věděl jsem, že pochopíš

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Related, Guilt, Hospitals, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rozhovor mezi Hotchem a Reidem poté, co Reid málem přišel o život.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Věděl jsem, že pochopíš

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 2x15.

„Jak se cítíš?“ 

Hotchův hlas byl jemný, tváře ještě stále mírně pobledlé, a v očích něco mezi smutkem, kvůli tomu, co se Reidovi stalo, a radostí, že ho doopravdy našli, když se upřeně díval na Reida. 

Mladík ležel v posteli v nemocničním pokoji, oblečený do nemocničního oblečení, které ho dělalo ještě bledším a hubenějším, než skutečně byl. Oči měl zavřené, ale Hotch věděl, že je vzhůru, právě proto, že byl tak napjatý a v jeho tváři nebyl žádný klid, ani náznak toho, že by odpočíval. 

Jeho dech byl až příliš vyrovnaný, jako by to jen hrál. 

Stejně jako předtím, když tady ještě byli i ostatní členové týmu, usazení jeden vedle druhého okolo Reidovy postele. 

Jenže jemu se povedlo vyprovodit všechny kolegy z místnosti už před několika minutami, takže tady teď byli s Reidem sami a ať už mladík nechtěl mluvit s ostatními z týmu z jakéhokoli důvodu, už nemusel předstírat spánek, protože cokoli ho trápí, on je tady s ním a pomůže mu. S čímkoli. 

„Já vím, že nespíš,“ dodal tiše. 

Reid pomalu otevřel oči a neochotně k němu otočil hlavu, ale nepodíval se mu do očí, místo toho se díval kamsi přes jeho rameno. V koutcích očí se mu třpytily slzy. 

„Promiň mi to, Hotchi,“ zamumlal slabě a konečně se na něj podíval. V jeho výrazu bylo něco – tak strašně moc bolesti a viny – že to Hotche bodlo přímo u srdce. 

„Reide,“ oslovil ho měkce a položil mu dlaň zlehka na rameno. Mírně se k němu naklonil. „Nemáš se za co omlouvat. Neudělal jsi nic špatného.“ Těžce polkl. „Ani nevíš, jak strašně jsme všichni šťastní, že jsme tě našli.“ 

„Vybral jsem _tebe_ ,“ zašeptal Reid zlomeně a opět od něj odvrátil pohled a zadíval se upřeně do bílého stropu. „Když se mě Rafael zeptal, koho má zabít, vybral jsem tebe.“ 

Několik slz mu sklouzlo po stranách hlavy až do vlasů. 

Hotch pootevřel pusu, ale nevyšlo z něj ani slovo, jen se na mladíka díval, klouzal pohledem po jeho tváři, přes roztržený ret a stehy na spánku a zastavil se na jeho hlubokých, krásných a právě teď tak hrozně nešťastných očích. 

„Reide. Spencere,“ zabroukal konejšivým hlasem, odhrnul mu vlasy z čela a hřbetem ruky ho pohladil po tváři. „Neudělal jsi nic špatně. Udělal jsi, co bylo potřeba k tomu, abys přežil. Vydržel jsi dva dny, i když tě Hankel mučil. Dokázal jsi nám říct, kde jsi.“ Na moment se odmlčel. „Jsi ten nejsilnější člověk, jakého znám.“ 

Reid tichounce vzlykl a upřel na něj oči plné naděje. Naděje, že ho Hotch nebude nenávidět. „Odpusť mi to. Já… vybral jsem tebe, protože jsem věděl, že ty pochopíš, co se vám snažím říct,“ zašeptal a nespustil pohled z Hotchovy tváře. 

Hotch se slabě pousmál. „Nemám ti co odpouštět,“ řekl mu a vzal ho jemně za ruku. „Bude to dobré,“ slíbil mu. „Teď už bude všechno v pořádku.“ 

Reid mírně kývl hlavou a zlehka, vděčně stiskl Hotchovy prsty. „Děkuju.“ 


End file.
